The present invention relates generally to chemical treatment of the water in toilet bowls. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self contained adjustable chemical injection device for chemically treating the water in toilet bowls.
Chemical treatment of the water in toilet bowls is well known. A solid dissolvable caplet is dropped into or suspended in the tank of a toilet bowl. Alternatively, a liquid is injected into the tank water from a bottle suspended in the tank of a toilet bowl. In either case, the tank water has the cleaning/disinfecting chemical dissolved or dispersed therein. Accordingly, this chemical contacts the other components in the tank (i.e., flapper, seals, diaphragm or "O" rings). The chemical typically contains a high concentration of chlorine or other chemicals which tend to damage or attack these tank components. Further, a large amount of chemical is wasted. More specifically, since most of the tank water enters the lower portion of the bowl to remove (i.e., flush) waste in the bowl down the drain pipe connected to the toilet, most of the water having the chemical for treatment is flushed down the drain. Therefore, only a small portion of the chemically treated water remains in the bowl. This waste of the chemical is not very efficient nor environmentally safe.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient method of chemical treatment of toilet bowl water (i.e., reduced chemical waste). Also, with the present environmental concerns, it is preferred to reduce such chemical waste.